What is Love?
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: On one sunny day Gil wants to know what love means, and so he turns to Nonny the wonderful little orange haired boy genius. Warnings: This is shounen ai (BoyXBoy); this is all fluff because they are like 8 years old. This has some OOCness


What Is Love? Bubble Guppies

Gil and Nonny Shounen Ai

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: On one sunny day Gil wants to know what love means, and so he turns to Nonny the wonderful little orange haired boy genius.

Warnings: This is shounen ai (BoyXBoy); this is all fluff because they are like 8 years old. This has some OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bubble Guppies.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Adriana Valenzuela who just loves Bubble Guppies. This is for you happy birthday XD

~START STORY~

Gil's POV

My mind has been racing ever since this morning. What happened this morning you may ask? Well, well I was getting ready to go to school and playing with Bubble Puppy I heard my parents talking. My mother was wrapped in my father's arms and he was stroking her hair gently, and before they left each other's grasp their lips softly touched with a little 'chu' sound and my father whispered, "I love you." Their eyes were locked for some time.

My chest was aching and an image of Nonny appeared in my head. I imagined myself holding the orange haired cutie and softly stroking his hair. A soon as I realized what I was thinking my face flushed a deep red. See what I mean that's why my head is so clouded.

Why was I thinking of Nonny like that?

I mean he's my friend; Not only that but he's a guy. I shouldn't be thinking of anyone like that. It felt as though there was a snake coiling itself around my heart, and it wasn't stopping. There were butterflies trapped in a jar in my stomach flapping around, vibrating the glass.

"Hey Gil!"

My head shot around and I stepped (A/N: Haha) out of my thoughts. Molly swam over to me and Bubble Puppy barked out of happiness.

"Hello Molly." I said wishing she didn't interrupt me. Even though these thoughts confused me they still made me smile. THAT's IT! I'll ask Molly. The pink haired girl finally made it close to me. "Uh Molly…" I started but I didn't really know how to finish my sentence.

"What is it Gil? What's wrong?" My loving friend asked. I need to know what it means! Swallowing the lump in my throat I looked at Molly, we somehow stopped swimming.

"Molly what does love mean?"

Her facial expression went from shocked to confused.

"Love?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah um…I just want to know what it means." I didn't mean to lie to her; I just didn't want her knowing I feel these…emotions for Nonny.

"Hmmm…I don't know Gil, how bout we ask Nonny?" I was about to protest and tell her that we can't ask him when she chimed in, "Oh look there he is!" Molly grabbed my arm and we began to swim towards Nonny who was sitting on a rock, reading.

"Nonny, Nonny!"

My heart was beating immensely; it felt as though it was going to jump out of my chest. The orange haired boy looked up and placed his book to the side.

"What's up guys?" He asked

"We have a question for you." Molly said, "Right Gil?" I swiftly nodded my head.

"Okay what question?"

"What does love mean?"

OH MY GUPPIES! She really asked him.

"Hmm…love is when you have immense affection towards someone or something." His voice was monotone and didn't seem all too interested on why we asked.

"There you go Gil now we know." Molly said as she patted me on the shoulder.

The definition went round and round in my head. The butterflies seemed to have begun to move faster.

Immense Affection!

That is what I'm feeling towards Nonny.

Immense Affection.

"Umm…Nonny?" I stepped toward the little guy.

"Yes Gil?"

My palms were becoming clammy (A/N: But you're under water!) and my heart beat faster. "I think I love you."

Without giving him time to respond or react I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his smaller frame. The jar in my stomach burst open and all those butterflies were set free. This feeling was amazing. His body fit perfectly with mine and I didn't want to let him go.

My cheeks were flaring red by the time I let go and I had to force myself to look him in the eyes, his pretty green eyes. Nonny's face was probably redder then my own. His book lay on the ground, forgotten. The expression on Molly's face was priceless. I didn't think she expected that, but I guess I didn't either.

"I-I…think I love you too." Nonny managed to stammer out.

I was so overwhelmed I couldn't help myself; I jumped on him again. This time I rubbed my nose against his cheek. The butterflies no longer there. I couldn't help but smile, I was so overjoyed.

"Come on Bubble Guppies, time for class!" Mr. Grouper yelled.

THE END


End file.
